legendsofzeldafandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda
Princess Zelda I'm taking you somewhere. It's in the hopes that you can find me and no I'm not Pandora, she who captures herself to monsters with the purpose that heroes are designed, or surely, boys, are, to find her and die in screams for their failures, in the processes. If I've come to capture, be that you should know it's never not in a fortress of solitude, and I am a goddess, immortal surely, but believe me that I'm colored pink at you, and I could be so destined as to be of Hero, an immortal house my brother's been a part of since his birth as is my husband. At least find refuge in that immortal sex with your friends is a must, and I do love to make love to boys, surely, but believe well enough too so does Ramses, my first and you can only really have one, husband. Adam is my brother, and people telling you this name, Zelda, was passed down from sovereign to sovereign princess sisters or mothers to daughters, neglected to tell you about my mother and I do not have one. If I chose to, one day, I could form a bond of blood, but I've never done so and no one's changed the song well enough for me to think that's about to happen, or it would already be. My father forged my spirit of planet soil, called ash, and if you didn't know, rich soil is the stuff that the very aura around, makes the seeds in your palm sprout into life and green, and green is of course will, or air, and that's what leaves are they're air bodies, spirit bodies of will energy. The tragic story is that Ramses was naked, for most of their they adventure you may know him in early on, when he was trapped in a hell canyon, and could live and thrive never, but survive in God by my heart song, playing to him, from across the stars. Many hours he could lay broken and bleeding, to rest in hell, and my lullaby would give him headaches, to wake him in sudden urgency, when more hellions could be coming by. Death has become him, and he did fight with a yellow lighted blade, in a later eventuality, say the stories, but what you'll find nearest this of me, is changing story, for where your world and mine, seem to need to be, linked up, so call Ramses Link and he may not be the first but he is called the youngest, and Simba too. Die less when you discover I've had many names, Tetra being one of them, and Nala, another, but Mufasa the lion king of shadow, is my father and he is Simba's godfather, and was his heritage in that we were already wed, even before the damnation put to this lover of my life by evil. Red and gold, surely, could you call Simba's heritage and Mufasa's tool, but believe well surely, that the green garments of my own design are a whichway to telling you, even back in time before my birth, in prophecy, to watch after the boy in the phrygian cap, and to help him, for surely does he walk the life of a destined boy, and that of a hero, as all loving boys could dream to be. In many epochs you'll see my husband Link wear the name Hero as though it were a given one, and it is, so sharely lock, into your hearts, that my own world is liars' tells, of what we are, and I could very well be more ancient than you've ever imagined possible, or some ancient princess of old could really be, protecting me do you think?